youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Burger King (Restaurant)
'Burger King '''is a fast food restaurant like McDonald's, but it's way worse. It has some of the dirtiest food around here. To make a comparison, it is 13.78 times dirtier than your bathroom. Food As said before, the food is the dirtiest food around here, however, they left an ingredient, which makes these food as addictive as weed, because it is weed. Burgers Burger King is known for their burgers, if it's the Whopper, or the Big Mac I mean, their Big Kings. However, dangerous and odd ingredients lay in their burgers, including: * Mold (found in their buns) * Pink Slime (made out of cows, sheep, and a small amount of horse) * Red Dye 40 (found in their meat and tomatoes) * Human hair * Haman feces (if they ran out of slime) * Plastic (for holding together their cheese) * Foot Lettuce (that'll be explained in a later section) * Gold (in their Big Kings) * A knife (when Chara was hired at Burger King) * Elmer's Non-Toxic Glue (to hold together everything). * Non-Toxic Fingernail polish (to make their food shiny) * Weed Salad If you think you are vegan (or safe) when you are eating your salad, you are wrong. They have MOAR calories than a Double Triple Big King Deluxe, and it has animals in them. Here are the weird/dangerous ingredients for salad: * Foot Lettuce * Red Dye 40 (no vegans allowed eating salad here!) * Raw Egg Whites (when there is no more salad dressing) (again, no vegans allowed) * Non-Toxic Fingernail Polish * Human Hair * Mold (they want to keep thair old salads to order later) * Giant Pills (with Red Dye 40 to make them look like Cherry Tomatoes) * Worms * Weed Fries Surly, Burger King would spare your life with just French fries. NOPE! They're toxic too. These are the weird/deadly ingredients of French fires: * Gold * Piss * Shaving Cream * Scorpion Venom * Tears * Bug Blood * Shredded sponges * Potato Mines * Weed Chicken Oddly, it is the chicken that is safe at Burger King. However, you are not safe from eating weird stuff including: * White Slime (made of chicken (bones and meat, no organs)) * Graham Crackers * Vegetable Oil (Who knows that these chicken are part plant) * Edible Gold * Onions * Garlic Bread * Weed Foot Lettuce You probably see that this page mentioned "Foot Lettuce" twice or so. That is because it is one of the main features in Burger King. How to Make It? It is surprisingly simple, but you still need some steps (pun intended). Step 1: Make sure that you are wearing boots. Step 2: Step in buckets of lettuce And you are done. Mascot ''See this for more info. The Burger King is probably the second most hideous looking mascot there is right after Ronald McDonald. He looks like King Harkinian in his party suit drunk. He is the only person that can safely eat his own stuff. Category:Creepy Category:Places Category:Dangerous Category:Eateries Category:Hot Places Category:Americans